The Ultimate Decision
by wwffan7385
Summary: Ember comes up with a new plan to take over the world: trick Danny into thinking that he's in love with her. It's up to Sam to stop Ember and help Danny break the spell that has come over him before it becomes too late.


Title: Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Decision  
Author: Me, wwffan7385  
Disclaimer: All Danny Phantom characters owned and copyrighted by Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, Viacom, or whatever the appropriate entity is. In other words, I own none of the characters you're about to hear about.  
Rating: Probably PG although I'll have to work hard to keep it PG because of my perverted mind lol  
Genre: Mixed Action/Adventure with Romance  
Spoilers: none  
Pairings: heavy Danny/Ember and heavy Danny/Sam, trying to satisfy fans of both relationships  
Warnings: Definitely some romance stuff, but I'll keep it PG

Synopsis: Ember comes up with a new plan to take over the world: trick Danny into thinking that he's in love with her. Then, Ember puts Danny in a spell to turn to the dark side and live with her in the Ghost Zone forever. Since Danny would be in the Ghost Zone, no one would be physically able to stop the output from the Ghost Portal to our world. It's up to Sam to stop Ember and help Danny break the spell that has come over him before it becomes too late.

Pre-writing notes: Ok, so this is my first try at a fanfic. Keep in mind as you read this, I might mess up some common DP facts because I've only been watching the show for about 6 weeks or so. If I come up with some plotline errors, I do apologize for them. Please note them in between chapters. Also, I'm not the best of writers, so if I mess up grammar and stuff, please note that. Finally, if you cannot already tell, I'm open for opinions on how to improve the story, so leave comments here or AIM/YIM/e-mail me with comments.

Style: I've tried to mix up the plotline with script-style dialogue as I put it in a style of how the TV show goes. So if you get confused, let me know.

Now on with the story...

**Prologue**

It was just another quiet night in Amity Park. No crime, no clouds, and most importantly, no ghost invasion.

SAM: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

That is, until a new intruder made its way from the Ghost Zone.

The monster had Sam in his evil clutches as he flew through the air. Fortunately, in hot pursuit of the evil intruder was the half-human/half-ghost phenom Danny Phantom, looking to save one of his best friends and return the ghost to his rightful home. Danny was getting tired of this chase, and looked for a way to end it.

DANNY: All right, clever nickname, you're going down. Man, I need to work on my battle cries.

Danny charges up a ball of energy in his hands and fires it at the ghastly intruder. He is stopped in mid-air; however, the hit causes the ghost to drop Sam from 1000 feet in the air.

SAM: Oh my God, help me!

DANNY: gasps Sam!

He quickly gets out his Fenton Thermos and sucks up the ghost, neutralizing the threat. He immediately races toward the falling Sam, who is approaching the ground very quickly.

SAM: HELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Danny races toward her and catches her just before she hits the ground. Danny then flies Sam back into the air. Danny and Sam smile at each other, but they don't say anything. They both want to say something to each other, but are both too shy to speak up.

Meanwhile, back in the Ghost Zone, an old enemy of Danny's has been watching the developments unfold and can see what feelings exist between Danny and Sam.

EMBER: Yes, you two enjoy each other's company for now, because this time, not even your friendship can interfere with my new plans to take over the world.

It is none other than Ember, the rock star ghost whose plans for world domination have been foiled by Danny Phantom on more than one occasion obviously placing this story after Reign Storm.

What does Ember have in store for Danny? What does this mean for Danny and Sam's friendship? The answers will come in Chapter 1...

Start DP main theme

Title picture: "Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Decision IN SPECTRESCOPE" Written by wwffan7385, Created by Butch Hartman, Directed by wwffan7385

**Chapter 1**

The next day at Casper High, Danny Fenton, now in his normal human form, Sam, and Tucker are walking down the hall between classes. They are talking to Tucker about the previous night's experience.

TUCKER: So you rescued her at the last second, eh?

DANNY: Yeah, that ghost dropped her as I hit him.

SAM: And somehow, it felt more special than the other ghost hunts.

Danny wanted to respond to Sam and ask her how she truly felt about the courageous rescue, but he did not have a chance, because, just then, Dash, the school bully, shows up on the scene.

DASH: Hey, Fen-twerp, what are you doing over here? Only the popular kids get to hang out on this hall.

Danny, who has stood up to the jocks before, tries to fight back verbally.

DANNY: Why don't you just leave us alone?

DASH: So you're the one that wants to speak up against the popular clique, eh? Well, that means you get to be the victim today. Assemble!

Just then, a bunch of Dash's friends come out of the classrooms with water balloons and stink bombs.

DASH: See, Danny, one thing you have to learn here at Casper High, when you're high up on the social ladder, things like this aren't thrown at you!

Dash and his friends throw the balloons at Danny. Sam, realizing her feelings for Danny and knowing that she owes Danny one for last night, jumps in between the balloons and Danny. The water balloons and stink bombs splatter all over Sam, with one balloon inadvertently hitting Tucker. All the jocks laugh at Sam, but also at Danny, who was rescued from certain embarrassment by a girl. Dash takes this opportunity to make fun of Danny's manhood.

DASH: hysterically Look at Danny. Having to be rescued by a girl.

DANNY: You know, I could've jumped out of the way with my gh...

He bites his tongue, knowing that he almost revealed his secret.

DANNY: ...great running abilities.

Later that day, after school, Danny and Sam walking home from school, with Sam still covered in mess.

DANNY: You know, you didn't have to rescue me earlier.

SAM: That's what friends are for, right? smiles

DANNY: Yeah. Man, those guys are real jerks. They think they are so cool since they all are going to the Homecoming Dance with their significant others.

SAM: Yeah, too bad I don't have a date.

DANNY: Nor do I.

They look at each other, finally realizing that the other one was the perfect date. After an awkward pause, Danny tries to ask her out to the dance. Just as Danny opens his mouth, a blue flame erupts from his mouth. This meant ghost trouble was out there, somewhere.

DANNY: Oh no. Ghosts.

Danny looked sad that he couldn't say what he wanted to say to Sam. Fortunately, Sam understood.

SAM: You go ahead. It'll give me a chance to clean up. wink

DANNY: Thanks. smiles

Danny dives into a nearby alley and goes behind a dumpster. After seeing the coast was clear...

DANNY: Ok, I'm going ghost!

Suddenly, a pair of white rings surround Danny. He turns into his alter-ego ghost form Danny Phantom. He turns invisible as he flies into the air.

DANNY: So, where did the ghosts go this time?

He notices a trio of apparitions at the Amity Park Beach. yes I know I'm probably making up a locale but stay with me

DANNY: Ah, there they are. Time to kick some ghost... hey I can't post that word, it is PG after all

Danny avoids the initial attacks with as much ease as he's had before. He defeats one rather quickly and sucks it into the Fenton Thermos.

DANNY: Hey, this is gonna be a piece of...

As he gets ready to complete the above, he suddenly gets blasted by a green blast of energy.

DANNY: Aah! What the...

Emerging out of the shadows is the evil Ember, returning from the Ghost Zone to wreak havoc on Earth once again!

Why is Ember here? What is her evil plan? The answers will be known to all in Chapter 2...

**Chapter 2**

Danny takes a look at Ember. He is surprised that Ember has shown up once again.

DANNY: Haven't you had enough of me defeating you?

EMBER: Actually, yes I am. The only reason I'm back is because I know I'll win.

Angrily, Danny fires a ball of energy at Ember. She gets knocked back a bit but is hardly hurt by the blast. She retaliates with a blast from her guitar which is even stronger than Danny's initial attack. However, Danny goes invisible and the blast harmlessly goes past. He then notices the two remaining monsters are heading dangerously close to Fenton Works, Danny's home. Danny suddenly thinks about his family.

DANNY: gasp Mom! Dad!

He looks at Ember and growls his teeth.

DANNY: I can't mess with you right now. Like most rock bands from the 1980s, you'll go down soon. Wow, have my battle cries gotten that lame?

He zooms down to Fenton Works and uses the Fenton Thermos to suck up the two remaining ghosts easily. From above, Ember tunes her guitar and observes the captures.

EMBER: Well, that's too bad, Danny. Because I can sure mess with you!

She turns her volume selector to a picture of jail bars and jams on her guitar, emitting a ball of pink ghastly energy. As Danny caps the Fenton Thermos, the blast hits Danny, neutralizing him.

DANNY: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

He is then surrounded by a pink bubble. He tries valiantly to escape but he cannot.

DANNY: grunts What is this?

EMBER: It's just what I've been doing while I've been away: perfecting my new powers so I can destroy you!

She grabs a ghost vacuum and swallows up the bubble with Danny inside. She then creates a vortex to the Ghost Zone and takes the vacuum with Danny inside with her back to the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile, at her house, Sam, unaware of Danny's predicament, cleans herself up from the prank earlier. Her mom notices Sam is home and goes to speak to her.

SAM'S MOM: Samantha, what happened to you?

SAM: Oh, hey, Mom. Just some bad kids at school.

MOM: Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie.

SAM: It's ok, Mom, don't worry about me. Mom, I got a question to ask you.

MOM: Go ahead, dear.

SAM: What would you do if you like a guy but you're too afraid to tell the guy your feelings?

Knowing who Sam is talking about because Danny and Sam's mothers are very good friends, Sam's mom responds.

MOM: Uhm, well I would go ahead and tell him your true feelings, dear. It's better to get your feelings in the open instead of making the guy, not to mention fanboys and fangirls everywhere, wait for eternity to know what you're truly thinking.

SAM: I don't know. I'm really nervous.

MOM: Don't you worry, Sam. It'll be ok, I promise.

Sam's mom smiles. Sam, reassured of her feelings somewhat, smiles back.

MOM: I'm going to go make dinner. She exits.

SAM: to herself: Well, if I'm going to admit to Danny my true feelings, I better freshen up.

She gets some of her nicer clothes out and gets ready to admit her feelings to Danny.

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Danny sits in a chair, with his arms and legs chained down.

DANNY: grunts Man, these chains are tight!

He then looks up to see Ember standing right in front of him.

DANNY: frustrated What do you want with me?

EMBER: You, Danny.

Ember smiles as Danny sits there, dumbfounded.

What does Ember mean by that? Will Sam get the courage to admit her feelings? Can Danny escape Ember's evil clutches? I wish I could answer these questions for you right now, but that's why cliffhangers exist. Stick around for Chapter 3...

**Chapter 3**

DISCLAIMER: All DP characters owned/copyrighted by Nick/Viacom/Butch Hartman.

Danny wonders what Ember could mean by her cryptic message.

DANNY: What do you mean by that?

EMBER: It's quite simple. I'm offering you the chance to join me.

DANNY: Join you? Why?

EMBER: Think about it, Danny. You and me, we could combine our powers and take over the Ghost Zone. Then, we escape this Zone and take over the globe. Just think about it, you, me, and 500 of our closest friends.

She reveals a 500-ghost army preparing to invade the Earth. Danny gasps at the thought.

DANNY: I would never join you, you monster! I would never even think of using my powers for the sake of being evil!

EMBER: disappointed That's the response I was expecting. That's why I've tuned up my guitar with new powers. You've already met one of my new powers in the Ghost Neutralizer.

DANNY: Yeah, and I don't think I want to meet it again.

EMBER: Then maybe you'll work better with this!

She turns her control to a picture of a heart and blasts Danny with a potent blast of love energy. Danny is blasted back to the wall, freeing him from his chains.

EMBER: See, this is my new, more effective Love Riff. It binds you to be my boyfriend and is unbreakable, for all of eternity!

DANNY: weakly You're a...a...

The potion begins to take effect on Danny, turning him from one of Ember's biggest threats to one of her biggest allies.

DANNY: ...absolutely stunning!

EMBER: Yes! It worked! Now you will be my love, forever!

She kisses Danny, sealing the fate of Danny's desires.

EMBER: So, now that you are mine, my love, what do you want to do next?

Danny blinks. As he does, his eyes turn from green to red.

DANNY: Take over the world!

EMBER: Yes, all in due time. But first, we need to test that you truly have turned to my side.

She turns on her television to see that Sam is approaching Fenton Works to visit Danny. Ember looks at the love-struck Danny and smiles.

EMBER: And I think I've found just the place. Come with me, dear.

DANNY: Yes, ma'am!

She and Danny rocket towards the Ghost Portal.

At the same time, Sam arrives at Fenton Works and is welcomed in by Jazz, Danny's older sister. She goes down to the Fenton Portal where Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie, are working hard on their many ghost-fighting inventions. Also in the room is Tucker. All of them are still unaware of Danny's problems in the Ghost Zone.

SAM: Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

JACK AND MADDIE: Hi, Sam.

SAM: Hey, Tuck.

TUCKER: still remembering the events from earlier Hey, egg girl.

Sam ignores Tucker's attempt at livening the mood.

SAM: Have you seen Danny?

JACK: Can't say that I have. I thought he would be home from school by now.

MADDIE: Yeah, even if he had detention, he would be done with it by now.

JACK: What brings you here, Sam?

SAM: nervously Oh, no reason in particular. Just wanted to see how Danny was.

Maddie notices Sam's nervousness and addresses it quickly.

MADDIE: Are you ok?

TUCKER: Besides the entire pranking thing. smiles

MADDIE: to Tucker: What are you talking about?

TUCKER: deliberately lying Oh, nothing.

SAM: to Maddie: I'm fine, Mrs. Fenton. Totally fine.

JACK: You want to stay something important, don't you? Something important that many people would want to hear for months now, right?

SAM: Uh...

Sam's nervousness definitely begins to show as Jazz enters the room.

SAM: Of course not. Nothing important at all. smiles

Jazz notices that her parents are trying to interrogate Sam. She speaks up to protect Danny's identity and the fact that Sam and Tucker know about the secret.

JAZZ: to Jack and Maddie: Would you guys stop doing that? We lose way too many friends that way.

Jack and Maddie, realizing that Jazz is indirectly right, dejectedly return to working on their projects.

SAM: whispers to Jazz: Thanks a lot.

JAZZ: No prob. I know what you're thinking, and don't worry, I have no problem with it.

Sam smiles. Just then, the Fenton Portal blasts open and Ember's 500-ghost army blasts into the room. Following the army is Danny and Ember, holding hands.

SAM: Oh my God, Danny?

Danny's parents notices that Sam mentioned Danny's name.

SAM: smiles I mean, ghost that I've never met before and am not attracted to?

Danny's parents nod off the slip-up by Sam as they've done with other slip-ups and coincidences in the past.

EMBER: Hello, Fentons! It's time for my reunion tour, and it premieres here in Amity Park!

Danny's family prepares the Fenton Shield to protect Amity Park before the ghosts can start destroying the town.

EMBER: Oh, yes, look at you all, trying to protect your insignificant little town. Well, I've armed my armies with some special weaponry that have a great new power.

The Fenton Shield is activated, driving the invaders behind Amity Park city limits. Ember and Danny must retreat beyond the perimeter of the shield to keep their ghost forms alive, but they leave Sam and Tucker with a live video transmission of the conclusion of Ember's speech.

EMBER: You see, these swords can pierce the Ghost Shield. In time, your shield will be destroyed, allowing us to destroy your town.

Back at Fenton Works, Jack notices an anomaly in the gauges.

JACK: She's right! In approximately 6 hours, the Ghost Shield will be destroyed!

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker gasp.

EMBER: Ah yes, it's true. And your shield power will be reduced even faster now that I have a new bandmate. His name is Danny.

Danny's parents once again shake off the coincidence, worrying more about the weakening power of the Fenton Shield. But Sam and Tucker pay close attention to Ember as she continues.

EMBER: Yes, you see, Danny got tired of fighting the endless ghosts escaping through your Ghost Portal. So he decided to join them, but more specifically, me!

SAM: Oh my God!

TUCKER: tries to remain upbeat Did he want the prank that bad?

SAM: Shut up, Tuck!

EMBER: So, Danny, tell me who you love!

Ember gives Danny the microphone as Sam listens helplessly.

DANNY: EMBER!

Ember's hair enrages in a flame of blue as Danny's cry has given her even more strength than any sold-out concert could accomplish. Sam is shocked.

SAM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ember and Danny laugh evilly and kiss as Sam is left in tears, heartbroken that her one true love has seemingly turned evil on his own accord.

Can the Fentons figure out a way to save the town without the help of Danny Phantom? Will Sam be able to recover from this heartbreaking moment to help the Fentons? Will Danny ever be the Danny Phantom we know again? You'll get the answers, but you'll have to wait until Chapter 4...

now it's time for a commercial break

here at Kidz Bop, we take good songs and destroy their popularity by making kids sing the lyrics!

don't miss Family Guy and American Dad, new episodes start September 11th on Fox!

check out Microsoft Internet Explorer, guaranteed to let you get a virus!

this pill will make you... PG :)

check out the Danny Phantom Texas Hold 'Em set, where you can bet on your hand with Danny chips! get it now at up next: The 2nd half of Danny Phantom in: The Ultimate Decision

**Chapter 4**

DISCLAIMER: All DP characters owned/copyrighted by Nick/Viacom/Butch Hartman.

In Amity Park, chaos has ensued as the residents race to get inside the safety of the Fenton Ghost Shield, which is rapidly weakening as the Ghost Army whacks away at the shield. Joining the army in their quest to destroy the shield is Danny, as he punches and blasts away at the barrier. Ember is close by.

EMBER: Yes, my plan is working! Soon all of Amity Park will be mine, and then, the world!

Danny notices what Ember says.

DANNY: Yours?

EMBER: correcting herself I...I mean ours. You and me, together, ruling the world.

DANNY: dream-like Yes, together.

Danny says that in a quasi-trance as he is still caught in the spell of Ember.

Meanwhile, back at Fenton Works, the Fentons continue to look at the Ghost Shield readings with worried faces.

JACK: Aw, this is hopeless! In less than two hours, Amity Park will be unprotected for the ghosts to take over.

MADDIE: What are we going to do?

JACK: Our only chance is to take the fenton flying thing and destroy what part of the army we can. But we need someone to stay behind and watch the readings.

He turns around and notices Tucker comforting Sam.

TUCKER: I agree with you, Danny is now officially a heartless PG :).

SAM: still sobbing But I truly had feelings for him. He's pretty much just taken those feelings and shoved them down the drain!

Jack goes over to the pair.

JACK: Tucker, Sam, we need to get someone out there and fight off what we can before the Ghost Shield is broken. Tucker, take the Specter Speeder and use it to fight.

TUCKER: Yes, sir, Mr. Fenton. But why aren't you and Mrs. Fenton going up there?

JACK: making up an excuse We are the only ones who know how to read these very expensive and touchy dials. We need to be here in case something goes wrong.

The gullible Tucker believes the lie. Jack then addresses Sam.

JACK: Sam, I know you're sad right now because our best weapon against the invasion turned against us, but are you up to fighting for our lives?

Sam suddenly changes moods. What was a chance to cry away this devastating moment turns into a sudden revenge factor for Sam. Full of rage, Sam answers Jack.

SAM: Let's go kick some ghost PG :).

A few minutes later, Sam and Tucker pilot the Speeder to the main area of the shield where the Army is trying to expose a crack in the shield. Danny and Ember appear to be nowhere in the general area.

TUCKER: Where is the evil couple?

SAM: I don't know, but we can't worry about them right now. We must attack the army that's about to break through!

The vehicle zooms into the area and destroys a good third of the army fairly easily. From above, Danny and Ember are watching in secrecy, as Danny is using his power of invisibility to keep himself and Ember incognito.

DANNY: worried They're gonna destroy all of our army!

EMBER: Don't worry, you and I are way stronger than their pitiful machine. Let's see what you can do by yourself, honey.

DANNY: I'd be honored. smiles at Ember

Danny, still invisible, flies down to the Speeder and begins to trail it. Meanwhile, the ghost army is getting annihilated by Sam and Tucker. A good 60 of the army is defeated.

DANNY: That's quite enough!

Danny fires his ghost ray directly at the exhaust port. It is a direct hit, crippling, but not destroying, the vehicle.

SAM: What happened?

TUCKER: We've lost all power! Danny must've hit us without us knowing! I can get us back to Fenton Works, but that's it.

SAM: You go, I'm going to fight off what I can.

TUCKER: No, that is suicide down there with that army! They'll tear you apart!

Sam's revenge factor truly sets in.

SAM: That army isn't my concern. My main concern is breaking that power couple apart, and getting back at Danny for what he did to my heart.

TUCKER: Ok. He hands Sam three ghost guns. But watch yourself out there.

Sam smiles. She pushes the "Eject" button on her seat, blasting herself free from the crippled machine. Tucker is able to pilot the Specter Speeder safely back to Fenton Works. Meanwhile, Sam lands safely away from the army on a big plateau. She immediately looks around for Danny.

SAM: All right, now where did they go?

Sam is suddenly blasted from behind, but not harmfully. She turns around to see the source of the blast: Danny Phantom.

DANNY: Guess who!

SAM: Danny, you jerk! How could you turn to the dark side?

DANNY: still under the spell Easy, really. Ember offered me everything you never could!

SAM: Please, Danny, I don't want to hurt you.

DANNY: Well, that's too bad. Because I want to hurt you!

Sam's revenge factor kicks in again as the two begin to fight each other: Sam with her guns and Danny with his ghastly powers. Sam fires the first salvo but the shots miss harmlessly.

SAM: That's why you don't give us girls guns. We can't aim them at all.

Danny retaliates by firing ghost rays at Sam. She is able to dodge them. Sam fires back with an even more powerful barrage. Danny goes invisible and the shots go right through him. From above, Ember watches the fight unfold.

EMBER: Yes, this is what I love, two former best friends fighting it out for the sake of the Earth. shouts to Danny: TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!

Danny suddenly gets a boost of power from Ember's words. It is all part of the spell.

DANNY: EMBER!

As he says that, he fires an intense beam of energy at Sam.

SAM: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She stumbles back off the plateau's cliff, but is able to hold on by just her bare hand. Sam looks down to see the ghost army waiting for her 1000 feet below. Danny stands at the edge of the cliff looking down at Sam's precarious position. Ember evilly laughs.

EMBER: NOW FINISH HER!

Danny clasps his hands together to charge up the most intense blast of energy yet. Now unarmed, Sam can only watch as her life literally hangs in the balance.

Can Sam survive this death-defying situation? Can Amity Park be saved? Will Danny and Ember truly take over the world? Ah, I love cliffhangers like this. The conclusion is upcoming in Chapter 5...

**Chapter 5**

DISCLAIMER: All DP characters owned/copyrighted by Nick/Viacom/Butch Hartman.

Sam continues to struggle as she tries to hold on to the cliff's edge.

DANNY: It's over, Sam. It's all over.

Sam then looks into Danny's eyes. She notices that they are abnormally red. She then glances at Ember and her guitar. Slowly but surely she puts together the pieces of the puzzle.

SAM: thinking So that's it. Danny's mind was once again taken over by Ember, but instead of attaching Danny to me, she attached Danny to herself. It all makes sense now. Man, Danny needs to get immunity from that guitar.

Sam suddenly realizes the only way to save the world is to admit the one thing she's resisted admitting for all these years.

SAM: Danny, listen to me! I know this may sound strange, but I'm not the one that hurt you!

Danny, who is still charging his blast, turns to Sam.

DANNY: And why should I believe you?

SAM: Because of our past. Danny, you've always been the one to lift me up when I was down. You've always made me laugh when I needed one, and I've really enjoyed our friendship.

Danny's eyes begin to flash. He blinks and tries to shake off these new feelings inside him as Sam continues.

SAM: But the truth is...is that I like you for more than just a best friend. Danny Phantom, the truth is...

BUTCH HARTMAN IN DVD COMMENTARY: Here it comes, the moment I know you've been waiting for since the first episode.

SAM: I love you, Danny!

The three words are deep, caring, and sincere enough to pierce Ember's spell and go right to Danny's brain. Danny's eyes flash, then he blinks, and suddenly turn green again, signifying it's the Danny Phantom we know as the good Danny Phantom. Ember, who is still waiting for Danny to finish off Sam, grows impatient.

EMBER: God PG :), Danny, why haven't you blasted her yet?

Danny, with his charged shot still in his hands, turns around to Ember, who he now has a renewed hatred for.

DANNY: Because I can't kill the girl I love!

Danny fires his blast at Ember. It completely cripples Ember, sending her to the ground in a defeated heap. Danny then turns to Sam and helps her onto solid ground. They hug in a manner they haven't before, a manner that is more romantic than anything Sam or Danny has ever experienced. Danny's attention then turns to Ember, who is too hurt to get up.

EMBER: weakly I thought you wanted to take over the world with me!

Danny reaches onto Ember's belt and takes a CD case labeled "Pirate Radio". Unbeknownst to Sam, he puts it in his pocket.

DANNY: The truth is, Ember, I did want to, but that was what you wanted out of me. After Sam spoke, I realized, "You're not my world anymore, Ember." Sam is, and will forever be, my world.

He takes out the Fenton Thermos and sucks up Ember, removing her from this world. Sam then comes over to Danny.

SAM: Oh Danny, that was so heroic. Thank you so much for saving me again. And you know the words I said to you? I truly meant each and every one of them.

Sam and Danny smile at each other.

SAM: So, how can I repay you?

DANNY: You know that Homecoming Dance tomorrow?

Sam and Danny smile again. They know what they want to do the following night. Danny then blasts off to take care of the remaining pockets of the Ghost Army resistance as Sam dreamily watches on.

The next night, at the Homecoming Dance, Sam and Tucker, dressed up for the occasion, waits at the obscure unpopular corner of the school gym waiting for Danny. Tucker is reading a newspaper article reading "Danny Phantom Once Again a Menace in the Eyes of Amity Park".

SAM: Where could he be?

TUCKER: Maybe he decided not to show up.

Just then, Danny, in a suit and tie, arrives at the gym and walks up to the DJ booth. He gives the DJ the CD labeled "Pirate Radio" and a good tip.

DANNY: Play Track 1. I want it as a dedication for my girl, Sam.

DJ: You got it.

Danny then walks up to Sam and Tucker.

TUCKER: So, you just decided to come when you could?

DANNY: I just want to say I'm sorry for all I did yesterday. Ember's evil plot was just that, evil.

SAM: Well, Danny, I'm just glad you are back to normal. I'm especially happy.

Danny and Sam smile as Tucker takes it upon himself to try to accentuate the moment.

TUCKER: So, I heard you two truly do love each other now. And here's a gift for the new happy couple.

It is an alarm clock that breaks as soon as Sam and Danny receive the new gift. Sam and Danny answer in a way that does not show their actual feelings.

SAM AND DANNY: Uh, thanks?

TUCKER: Don't worry about it.

Just in time, the DJ speaks up.

DJ: All right, Casper High, we're going to slow things down a bit. This next one goes out to Sam last name from Danny Fenton. This one is called "Remember".

Dash, who is already bitter from the 49-14 loss his team suffered in the homecoming game, gets bitter.

DASH: Aw man, dork alert!

He, along with most of the popular clique, heads to the snack bar, leaving the dance floor open for Sam and Danny.

DANNY: You know, this song is for you. Would you...

SAM: interrupting I would be honored.

They head out to the dance floor as the song begins. It is the same song Ember played to hypnotize the parents of Amity Park not even 2 months ago. It's slow enough so that Sam and Danny can have their first dance together.

SAM: Oh, Danny, this is so sweet of you. From now on, this will be our song, so we can remember the time we finally were brought together.

DANNY: Yeah, that's why I picked it.

Sam and Danny went silent and enjoyed each other's company. For they knew right then and there that this first dance would be the beginning of the most magical night of their lives.

The End.

Author's Note: This song at the end is meant to be the same song from "Pirate Radio".

Appendix: 5 Years Later

DISCLAIMER: All DP characters owned/copyrighted by Nick/Viacom/Butch Hartman.

What are our friends (and enemies) doing 5 years after their emotional experience?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following assumes a few things, most notably the fact that I'm assuming that Amity Park, like Dimmsdale is assumed in FOP, is located somewhere in Southern California.

After throwing 6 interceptions in the 49-14 loss at his Senior Homecoming Game, Dash could only get one collegiate scholarship offer to play football. He is currently the QB at Baylor.

With their kids now in college and the coincidental, yet unexplainable disappearance of Danny Phantom, Jack and Maddie fight even harder to keep Amity Park safe from the endless wave of ghosts that invade Amity Park. Yet they continue to invite Vlad over.

Jazz graduated in 4 years from UC Santa Barbara, but she was there mainly for partying. She now works as a character at Disneyland in Anaheim, CA.

Tucker set his minds to the books and graduated from high school with a 3.75 GPA. He is now studying Civil Engineering at Georgia Tech, and he is as much of a tech geek as ever. Just like your author.

After two foiled attempts to take over the Earth, Ember's rock star popularity in the Ghost Zone sank faster than MC Hammer's. She now bags groceries at the Ghost Zone Super Wal-Mart.

And as for Danny and Sam? After the experience, Sam's grades remained average while Danny's skyrocketed. He applied for Stanford and got in, but after much convincing and a random appearance from Jack Black, Danny decided to join Sam at the local community college. They are both currently studying to become paranormal investigators. Danny still secretly fights ghosts as his alter-ego Danny Phantom, Sam still hates meat, but after 5 years, they are still truly in love.


End file.
